


You're my best friend!

by Lucy2000



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy2000/pseuds/Lucy2000
Summary: Es war einmal, wird einmal gewesen sein oder war irgendwo in Zukunft mal gewesen, wie auch immer… An einem für uns Lebende unerreichbaren Ort gab es schon von Anbeginn von Raum und Zeit eine doch ungewöhnliche Freundschaft. …oder war es dann doch mehr? Aziraphale und Crowley sind Engel und Dämon, das Licht und die Dunkelheit und… „Oi, du! Quatsch nicht soviel Blödsinn!“…. „Shht, Crowley, die Leser müssen doch informiert werden, ich weiß das!“





	You're my best friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Es war einmal, wird einmal gewesen sein oder war irgendwo in Zukunft mal gewesen, wie auch immer… An einem für uns Lebende unerreichbaren Ort gab es schon von Anbeginn von Raum und Zeit eine doch ungewöhnliche Freundschaft. …oder war es dann doch mehr? Aziraphale und Crowley sind Engel und Dämon, das Licht und die Dunkelheit und… „Oi, du! Quatsch nicht soviel Blödsinn!“…. „Shht, Crowley, die Leser müssen doch informiert werden, ich weiß das!“

In weiter Ferne und hier war die sehr weit, grollte noch ein Donner des letzten Gewitters nach. Warmer Dampf stieg im feuchten Gras hoch und jeder konnte förmlich zusehen, wie alles wieder aufblühte, was sich zuvor verkrochen hatte.

Einem kriechendem Wesen war das so ziemlich egal. Das viele Wasser um ihm herum begünstigte nur sein Weiterkommen erheblich, hier und da schnappte es nach einem arglosem Getier, um es im gleichen Moment zu verschlingen. Seine gelben Augen glänzten in dem alles umspannenden göttlichem Licht, das diesen Ort erhellte, als der diese, im strahlendem Weiß gekleidete Gestalt erkannte und gleich auf ihr zu hielt.

Aziraphale, so der Name dieser elysisch entrückt wirkenden Gestalt. Ergeben in dieser allumfassenden ätherischen Harmonie gab der sich seinen beseelten Träumen von einer Welt hin, in der der perfekte Einklang und Frieden herrschte. Versonnen spielte der in seinem hellblonden Locken, lauschte dem lieblichen Gesang der Vögel und…

„Hab ich’s mir doch gedacht, dass du hier bist!“

Ein ziemlich respektlos klingendes Zischen holte den Engel wenigstens wieder in diese himmlische Welt zurück.

„Crawley, wer, in der heiligen Drei Namen, lässt dich denn noch hier herein. Du bist einer von den Anderen und gehörst nicht in das Licht!“ Aziraphale verspürte ein ziemlich kaltes Etwas, das um seine nackten Beinen glitt. „Außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn du immer die Kleinen ärgerst.“, der Blonde weigerte sich diese Schlange auch nur mit einem Blick zu würdigen.

Ein heftiges Würgen störte mit einem Mal den gleichmütigen Frieden um sie herum und das imposante Getier entlud all die kleinen Wesen, die es auf seinem Weg in sich einverleibt hatte, auf die blanken Füße des göttlichen Wesen.

„Du hast recht, irgendwie wird es mir auch immer übel, wenn sie versuchen wieder raus zu klettern.“, die Schlange zischte leicht amüsiert, als der Engel mit einem energisch-entsetzten, „Ihhhh!“ die Füße zu sich heran zog. „Musste das jetzt sein,“ monierte der noch nach, als sich das Kleingetier schleunigst entfernte. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob das nicht irgend eine Finte war, in letzter Zeit hatte sich ja so viel getan… im Paradies.

„Einmal… ja, das musste sein, auch dir sollten sie zu Füßen liegen,“ lässig schob sich das Prachtstück von Reptil an den Engelsfüßen vorbei und schlang sich um die Beine der Lichtgestalt. Er streckte dann seinen schmalen Körper weit über dessen Knie und war mit seiner gespaltenen Zunge nun auf unmittelbarer Reichweite von Aziraphales Nase. „Und zum Zweiten… ich hab diesen einen Engel am Osttor vermisst… hat man dich beurlaubt, weil du dein Schwert…“, Crawley räusperte sich, wie sich auch nur eine Schlange räuspern konnte, „…verlegt hast?“, sanft stupste er mit seiner gespaltenen Zunge an die Engelsnase, senkte anschließend sein Schlangenhaupt auf dessen weißbekleidete Brust und machte sich es, wie selbstverständlich, im Schatten des göttlichen Boten bequem.

„Na ja… nein, bei uns bestraft man nicht, jeden Falls nicht so, wie du es gewohnt bist.“, etwas verlegen begann er mit den Fingerspitzen den Hinterkopf der Schlange leicht zu massieren. „Doch… doch irgendwie schon, nur wird’s anders genannt…“, ein tiefes Brummen dran aus dem auf einmal nicht mehr geschuppten Körper. „Es wird hier oben nur _Buße_ genannt. Ist nix anderes!“, lässig legte er nun seine Hand auf Aziraphales Knie und kuschelte sich wohlig in den Schoß des Engels. Seine roten Locken leuchteten im hellen Licht und das schwarze Schwarz seiner Kleidung stach von strahlendem Weiß des Engels ab.

„Hmmm, mach weiter, Engel… kein Himmlischer kann das besser als du!“, aus den halbgeöffneten Augen blitze noch das durchdringende Gelb heraus. Ein außerordentlich verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Dämons. „Crawley… im Namen des… Lichtträgers…, was soll Das, ich möchte hier nicht mit dir gesehen werden, und schon gar nicht so!“, mit überzogenem Entsetzen zog er seine Hand heraus, mit der er bis vor einem Augenblick noch den Nacken des Dämons sacht durchgeknetet hatte.

„Rutsch doch etwas weiter nach oben, dann hast du es bequemer!“, fügte er mit seinem freundlichen Lächeln hinzu und der abgewanderte Engel tat wie es ihm angewiesen war. „Crowley… mein Freund,“ brummte dieser wohlig in sich hinein, „Crow-ley! Auch unten hat man einen Namen! Und du darfst ruhig weiter machen.“ Wohlig brummend, fast schon wie ein Kätzchen, schmiegte sich der Dämon in den Schoß des Engels. „Was hältst Du davon,“ begann dieser in diese Einigkeit hinein zu flüstern, „wenn wir ein kleines Weilchen auf der Erde bleiben. Sie wird sicherlich viele Seelen haben.“ Gemütlich zog er dann auch die Beine zu sich heran, um auch näher bei seinem Engel zu sein, der versonnen ins Licht blinzelte… _Buße...? auf der Erde bleiben...?_

Mit sich, dem Licht und der allmächtigen Weisheit zufrieden, strich er dem augenscheinlichem Vertreter der Finsternis seine roten langen Locken aus dem Antlitz. 

„Erde?“, mit einer sehr übertriebenen Verwunderung und einem spitzen Schlag in der Stimme begann der himmlische Bote seine Antwort. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es eine Erde geben wird, Crow-ley?“ _mit sehr vielen Seelen, die es zu retten gibt!_

Nur ein gelangweiltes Zischen war dessen Reaktion auf eine solche Frage, Wissen war hier doch fast überall und genau das konnte der Engel Aziraphale aus dem verräterischem Blick, den Crowley ihm kurz dämonisch-verächtlich zuwarf, heraus lesen. 

„Dieser Baum hier? Reicht der göttliche Weitblick bis hier runter?“, gurrte Crowley und sein langer geschmeidiger Schlangenkörper umschmeichelte den Engel. 

„Oh nein, mein Lieber, das ist doch der Baum der Erkenntnis!“, aber wer wusste das nicht. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wie sich die „weitere Unterhaltung“ fortsetzte entzieht sich der Überlieferung, wenn es denn überhaupt eine gab.

Dem Engel Aziraphale und dem Dämon Crowley gefiel ihr Dasein unter den so vielen menschlichen Seelen doch sehr und jeder genoss auf seine Art sichtlich diese stetige Präsenz zu allen möglichen (und unmöglichen) Zeiten.


End file.
